


【授翻/虫贱】sipping on your lips, hanging on by a thread轻舐你的唇角，化不开的羁绊

by AlexT26



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Wade Wilson, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreskin Play, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Nicknames, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Deadpool 2 (Movie) Compliant, PWP, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Peter Parker, Top Peter Parker/Bottom Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wall Sex, okay that's not true, older Peter Parker, peter's 24, the infamously long awaited sequel, the sex is the plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexT26/pseuds/AlexT26
Summary: Wade从第一篇文起就一直期待着这一刻了。本篇有前文，但两篇均可独立阅读。前文是一篇伪三角：I donno how to act or if Ishould be leavin’我不知道该怎么做，或许我该离开？链接： https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777441或者Lofter：http://oscuro2019.lofter.com/post/3090a396_1c62687da又译：悬在丝线上的吻/倒挂之吻/轻啜于丝线之上感谢群里的小伙伴们提供的翻译名~感谢可爱的beta青蚨~真的是辛苦了~全文1.5W/虫贱PWP/天花板play/BDSMp.s.请仔细阅读tag酌情阅读哦~





	【授翻/虫贱】sipping on your lips, hanging on by a thread轻舐你的唇角，化不开的羁绊

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sipping on your lips, hanging on by a thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223331) by [sadieb798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798). 

> “终于！”Wade宣布道，红色皮制面具下的脸冲着可爱的读者们露出一个大大的微笑，“欢迎来到续集！快搬张小板凳做好，脚放好，对，怎么舒服怎么来，总之准备马上发车！”他的手枪正瞄准着读者们，当他扭动大拇指的时候发出“哔哔”的声响。
> 
> “这都是Wade的错。”作者双手抱臂，冷漠地说道。
> 
> “什么？”他一脸不可思议地大叫着，回过头看向她。
> 
> “我本来根本没打算写车——”作者刚开口Wade就打断了她。
> 
> “不，不，别这么说！”他晃动着一根手指，“我就在这儿——我知道当你意识到上一篇文不能以车结尾的时候你有多失望。”前佣兵的白眼睛看向作者时变得柔和了些，他继续说道，“我们的第一篇作品里没有性感的小Petey，但我值得这个，你明明知道的！所以让他们看看我们能干些什么吧！”
> 
> “好好好，那就快点开始吧。”作者嘟囔着，脸尴尬地红透了。
> 
> “这就对了！那我们开始吧！”

**正文↓↓↓**

Wade从第一篇文起就一直期待着这一刻了。**你们知道是哪篇的。**

他等了那么久，没有阳痿致死还真是个奇迹。当然如果他**死得了**的话，你知道的，**他死不了**。就是这样，不是吗？去tmd性爱礼仪。

**哦，抱歉，这会不会很唐突？吾说痿会不会很唐突各位？好吧，如果你们不希望看到更多这方面的东西，那很抱歉，也许你不会喜欢这篇文章。**

所以，关于Wade超级棒的男朋友，Peter，他真的是个<strike>freaking</strike>——**哦，等等，这是篇分级为E的文！！那我完全不用忌口了呀！！**——fuc*ing可爱。他原以为自己作为蜘蛛侠时的自信并没有为他的寻常生活添色多少，但事实完全相反！他就是那个Wade在玛格丽特姐妹酒吧碰见的呆萌小男孩儿。**想想吧，我原本还以为Petey是个冷酷的杀手，残忍杀害小蜘蛛并抛尸，然后偷来那件我送给小蜘蛛的连帽衫！哈！第一印象可真是疯狂，对吧？**

每当想到自己的爱着的是那个容易脸红、笨手笨脚的活泼大学男孩儿，Wade就觉得心脏怦怦直跳仿佛要跑出胸口，对了，他还是**每日号角**的记者，总是自拍换点小钱。老天，他为何能这么幸运？

但关于Peter最美妙、神奇的一件事情是：**他才24岁。**他想要性爱，即便有时他不知道如何开口，但Peter仍然**想要**。**有时频率是每天，对，是的——我的屁股还疼着呢。**

打个比方吧，就比如tmd现在。

他们和Peter的两个好朋友——Ned(一个**很酷**的哥们)和Michelle(一个**不好惹的家伙**)合租在Brunswick的一间小公寓里，而**终于**，现在公寓里只有他们两个人了。

Peter在厨房里，只穿了件连帽衫——他**知道**这会让Wade觉得很性感从而分心，这个小骚货——还有一条拳击短裤。Wade躺在沙发上玩着守望先锋，戴着面具，穿了条宽松的运动酷和一件美少女战士的T恤。他就在那儿做自己的事情，一边自言自语——但突然之间，Peter扑了过来。Wade的蜘蛛宝宝一跃而起，落在了他的膝盖上。**裁判给空中动作打8分，但落地只能得3分。**

“嗷！”Wade大叫一声，接住他的男朋友，随手丢开游戏手柄，“你刚刚袭击了我！”

但他的Petey-pie并没有理会他在说什么，相反的，他将Wade的面具掀到鼻子以上，开始啃咬起他的脖子，就像只凶残又淫荡的蜘蛛狼(spider-wolf?)。

“MJ不肯走。”他的嘴唇贴着Wade的喉咙抱怨道，Wade只是个人——**男人？人-类？变种人？反正绝对不是异人，他可没那么多头发应付这个**——他情不自禁地向后仰起脖子，当Peter舔舐过那些伤疤的时候，发出心满意足地哼哼声。

“别误会，”Peter又匆忙补充道，快速起身，他棕色的眼眸对上Wade面具上的白眼睛，“我很爱我的朋友们，我也很高兴能和他们住在一起——”

“对，是的，当然。”Wade抬手扶住Peter的腰身，轻轻磨砂以示肯定。

“——我只是想要多点时间陪着我的男朋友。”Peter直言不讳地承认了，睫毛不安地煽动着看向Wade，后者呻吟着向后仰去。

“你可真会折磨人，baby boy。”他咕哝着，同时感觉到Peter紧贴着自己皮肤的嘴唇勾起一抹弧度。

**知道我为什么那么爱他了吧？**

“嗯~”Wade抬头望向天花板，撅嘴考虑着，“为时尚在，还有待考量呢。”

他放任Peter笑了一会儿，才主动靠近索吻。

Wade总会迷失在Peter的吻中，真的。有那么一段时间，他沉溺于那条柔软灵活的舌头和抚遍他全身的手掌。唇齿相接的声音配上Peter偶尔的呻吟回荡在空旷的小公寓中，让Wade感到岩浆般的火热。他睁开眼就能看到Peter那双紧闭却挡不住喜悦的眼睛和两颊上的点点绯红，还能感受到Peter唇瓣的甜美。**我要让美国队长帮我把这一幕画下来，这样我以后手淫就有参考了。好主意，不是吗？这个宇宙他还是会画画的，对吧？**

Peter瘦长结实的身躯压在他身上的感觉真的超棒，他的手指紧紧抓着Wade手臂上粗糙的皮肤。但接吻的过程却不是那么顺利——几次尝试都错过了Wade的嘴唇，吻一个个都落在了下巴上。Peter气恼地吹了口气，在Wade反应过来发生了什么之前，**他被移动了**。

“啊呀！”他叫起来，腿自然地环上了Peter腰间，他的男朋友带着他在沙发上翻了个身，现在Peter仰躺在沙发上(脚甚至可以碰到地面)，而Wade跨坐在他的膝盖上。一股强烈的欲望沿着Wade的脊柱而下，他不可抑制地呻吟出声。

**蜘蛛力量，真赖皮。**

Wade不由地将臀部靠近Peter的勃起，同时感觉自己的小兄弟也微微抬起了头。Peter一脸坏笑地看着他，明亮的棕色眼睛里精光一闪而过。**这里是要拜托队长画的第二个镜头。**Wade笑起来，他的手指穿过Peter漂亮的棕色卷发，将那些碍事的发丝通通理好。Peter发出愉悦的轻哼，同时手上动作不断。

正当Wade专心玩着他的头发的时候，Peter伸手握住了Wade的腰摩挲起来。Wade屈膝向前动了动，大腿内侧滑过Peter结实的肌肉，直到真正用股沟碰到了小Peter。他开始小幅度磨蹭起来，而Peter已经把手伸进了他的运动裤，感受着他完美臀部的手感，手指像跳舞一般挑弄着，慢慢靠近后穴。

“你好小Peter，”Wade嘟囔着，“欢迎来到Wade的圣地，希望您享受这一刻。”

Peter咯咯笑起来，“我倒觉得这里感觉很眼熟，”他轻浮地挑了挑眉，“介意我深入探索一下吗？”

Wade装作不在意地耸耸肩，仍笑着说道，“当然，慢慢来。休息室有旅行手册，如果您需要的话，这里就有一位专家级导游。”

“不用，我自己来就好。”Peter回道，灵活的手指仍留连在Wade的臀瓣之间，指甲刻意蹭过敏感带换来Wade加速的心跳声，“我自己就很专业。”

Wade张嘴想反驳些什么，却突然猛地倒吸了一口气，因为Peter手正在一个危险的地方打转，指尖一圈圈轻柔地摩挲着后穴边缘，就像tmd旋转木马一样，然后一根手指挤了进去——**哦天哪，那感觉真tm好！**

“Okay okay okay okay,”Wade低吟出声，面具下的脸早已红透，而Peter，这个漂亮的小混蛋，正得意地坏笑着，“Okay，你得停下了，要不然我可能会快得**有点尴尬**。”**再一次——上次也是这样。**

“老天，你可真性感。”Peter直白的话语让Wade又热了几分，他的一只手安抚性地一路摸上去，让Wade浑身颤抖的同时又感到非常开心，“想被操吗？”Wade真想尝尝说出这句话的嘴唇的味道——它们看上去是那么可口。

Peter的中指仍在Wade后穴内探索着，成功让他从乱七八糟的想法中回过神来。**小婊子！**

Wade喘息着，向上弓起腰让勃起的性器更贴近Peter的。**你在吗，小作者？是我，Wade：非常感谢您给我穿的是条运动裤。**

然而Peter突然抽出了手——**为什么**——Wade慢慢从刚刚的快感中回过神来，他眨眨眼发现Peter正一脸期待地注视着他。**哦，我错过了什么吗？**

“抱歉，我有点搞不清楚状况，哪出问题了？”Wade皱起眉头试图集中精神，“我们忘记了。”

Peter的嘴角向上翘起，“想被操吗？”

“认真的？现在？为什么，Mr. Parker，**永不！**”Wade震惊地挑起眉毛，用南方口音怪里怪气地大叫道。Peter宠溺地冲他翻了个白眼，叹了一口足以让全世界伤心的气。**这个小混蛋，**“开玩笑的！我愿意在任何地方和你做。”

Peter开心地笑起来，他的脸就像太阳一样明亮，让Wade想变成只猫趴在他身边。他伸手抚过Peter的胸膛，最后搭上他的肩膀。

“你有润滑剂吗？”Wade问道，他的声音因为情欲已经沙哑得不行。

Peter笑起来，手伸进连帽衫的大口袋。他有些不敢意思地看着Wade，慢慢拿出一个小瓶子。

Wade惊讶得合不拢嘴，惹得Peter一阵爆笑。

“哇哦~为什么我甚至都没**感觉到**它？！”Wade大叫起来。

“因为我是个神奇的巫师。”Peter开起了玩笑。**他可真是可爱。**

“有趣，”Wade歪着头眯眼看向他，“你看起来可不像Benedict Cumberbatch*，尽管每次我咬你耳朵的时候，你叫的都像个英国佬。”

(*Benedict Cumberbatch本尼迪克特·康伯巴奇，MCU奇异博士的扮演者)

Peter的笑容变得柔和起来，他看着Wade的眼神充满了爱意，这让Wade有些紧张。Wade简直不敢相信面前的人有多爱他。**老天这可真够蠢的，但这是真的，羡慕我吧。**

“友情提醒，”Wade将红透的脸靠向自家男友肌理分明的胸膛，感受着对方呼吸的节奏，而Peter的眼神像老虎般跟随着Wade的每个动作。Wade右手抚上Peter的下颌，两人的嘴唇只差一点就可以碰上，“我的洞洞里涂满了巧克力，所以……”他故意又凑近了些，左手手指挑逗般玩弄着Peter的发丝。

“MJ要是知道我们在这张沙发上做了，**绝对**会杀了我俩的。”Peter断然拒绝了。**他真无聊，**Wade摆出不开心的小表情。

Wade下嘴唇不高兴地撅起，但右手还是保持着紧贴Peter下颌的动作，而另一只手却不老实地钻进自家男友的拳击短裤，在小Peter的柱体上画着圈，手指轻轻搔弄着修剪过的阴毛。

Peter猛吸一口气，闭上眼享受着Wade的服务，Wade能感觉到他放在自己屁股上的手指也突然抓紧。

“或者，”Wade咕哝着，“我们就在这儿做，然后我给你的室友再买张**新沙发**——”

“这不公平，”Peter喘息着睁开眼，只为了谴责地瞪了Wade一眼，但胯部却向前挺动，把小Peter又往Wade手里送了几分，“你这是在耍诈。”

“Baby boy，**你**才是那个起头的人，是你先把手指插进我屁眼里的。”Wade挑了挑眉，**但这也是因为我没有拒绝，看来我现在得好好玩弄下小Peter了。**

“我确实不想换地方。”Peter抱怨着，手指伸进Wade的衬衫下抚摸着他的腰线。

“那就别换。”Wade说着，身体前倾把全部重量都压在自家男友身上，双手覆住他的肩膀，嘴唇刚好落在Peter耳朵旁边，喷出的气息打在敏感的耳垂上，让Peter的肩膀不住颤动。Wade低声耳语道：“全都交给我吧，甜心——我会让你很舒服的。”

Peter偏过头看向Wade，后者眼里是不加掩饰的火热和欲望。

“我有个主意。”Peter低沉而性感的嗓音在Wade耳边响起，激起热浪传遍Wade全身，他确信Peter感觉到了，因为他的手一直抓着他的腰。**这就是Peter“好主意”的声音——我爱死这个音调了。**

“哦，baby，我超爱你对我talk dirty。”Wade发出满足的轻哼，搂住自家男友的脖子期待着他的下一步动作。

“有点点奇怪呀。”他不确定道。

“甜心，**‘有点点奇怪’**可以算是我的中间名好嘛。”他回道。**这很Winston，但说实话：我的生活就是这样，总是“有点点奇怪”。**

——————————————

“你感觉怎么样？”Peter问道，紧皱的眉头显露出他现在的担心。

**Petey** **的刘海这么看好奇怪呀——就好像被电击后竖起来了一样。**

“说实话，甜心，我从未像现在这样被你吸引着，”Wade说道，Peter有些害羞地移开目光，脸上微微的粉色看上去可爱极了。

**读者们，你们会很喜欢这个的，我真的很高兴可以和各位共同享受本次旅程。**在Peter的坚持下(谁知道Ned和MJ会不会提前回来，**呃哼**，他可不想被打扰)，他们还是转移到了Peter的卧室，房门早已锁上，门外还有一块**“禁止入内：性爱中”**的警示牌，一切都是为了确保他俩的个人空间不被打扰。

“认真的，说实话，babe，”Peter有些焦躁地把一只手从天花板上转移到Wade穿着美少女战士T恤的胸前，Wade的心跳因为这声爱称而加速跳动着，“会不会太紧了？你的循环还流畅吗？”

Wade转头看向自己的胳膊，弯曲手指试验着。腰上的蛛丝足够牢固到把他固定住，但也不至于阻止血液从他手掌循环到小Wade。他又抬头看向脚踝，脚踝被固定在耳朵旁边，他试着弯曲脚趾。

“脚踝有些紧了，小甜心，别的地方都很完美，”Wade确认道，“对了，你能帮我那些枕头上来吗？这对我的屁股和后背来说太粗糙了点——而且我的后背真的好痒。”

“当然，Wade。”Peter露出一个欣慰的微笑，他屈膝靠近Wade，替他将脚踝上的蛛丝弄松一些，Wade立刻觉得大腿舒服了很多。Peter低头看向自己的蛛网发射器，他皱眉集中注意力，射出蛛丝做了一副手铐接在Wade躺着的那张编织床垫上。**这么看着Peter没有刘海遮挡的整张脸好奇怪哦。**

“好点了吗？”Peter问道，Wade满意地哼哼着当作回答。Peter笑起来，俯身亲吻他，“等我再拿几个枕头回来。”他靠着Wade的嘴唇低声道。

**好了，我的不知道性别的朋友们，你们会爱上这个的。猜猜看Peter把我绑在哪里。好好想想，猜猜看嘛。倒数三声我就告诉你们，怎么样？一！二二二二！三——**

Wade看着Peter轻巧地落在床上，抓过两个枕头夹在腋下，然后回道天花板上。他把一个枕头垫在Wade屁股底下，另一个垫在他的腰后，瞬间让Wade舒服了不少。

“啊，”他蹭了蹭枕头，“这样好多了。”

**就是这样：我，Wade Winston Wilson，被我的男朋友固定在天花板上。**

**“怎么办到的？”你们也许会问。好吧，读者们，我聪明的baby boy用网编了一个床垫让我躺着：感觉就像空气床垫，重量和触感都像，但黏黏的。我的整个后背和屁股都泡泡糖那样黏在天花板上，只有胳膊和腿可以动。**

**不幸的是，即便做完上述所有工作(Petey-kins真的很能干)，还是没法保证我的后背和屁股不会从这面粗糙的干式墙体滑落。但我神奇的蜘蛛男朋友又多做了一步，他弄了些手铐固定住我的手腕和脚踝，让我成功地固定在了床的正上方，当然，额外功能就是，把我的身体对折了。**

**就是这样：墙上做爱(wall-sex)，baby！Yeah，我正看着你呢，就是说你呢。实话说，这就像，我多年来和小蜘蛛在一起的美梦终于成真啦。这简直太tm棒了。**

所有事物颠倒过来看都好奇怪；如果Peter是Fred Astaire*，那他绝对就是Sarah Churchill*，是真的。万幸的是，Wade在过去几年里对“被网起来倒吊着”有着十足的经验，以至于现在即便他离Peter的床和书桌有几英尺的距离，他也没有感到不适。相反，他的全部注意力都在他可爱的男朋友身上。

(*两名演员均来自电影Royal Wedding王室的婚礼)

“你想摘掉面具吗？”Peter轻声问道，一边又拇指轻轻摩挲着Wade面具下的颧骨。

Wade的胃里突然掀起一阵**强烈的不适**，几乎毁了他此刻的心情。他不安地扭动着，汗水渗出面具，“不。”他坚定地拒绝了，手不自觉攥成拳。

“Okay，”Peter低声安慰道，他的拇指现在正轻抚着Wade布满伤疤的下颌，“如果你改变主意了，记得告诉我，好吧？”

“Yeah，”Wade深吸一口气，在Peter的抚摸中渐渐放松下来，“你会是第一个知道的。”

“颜色？”Peter问道，同时左手沿着Wade的身体向下，指尖流连在Wade的衬衣上。

“浩克绿。”Wade认真地回答道。

“安全词？”他一脸期待地挑了挑眉。

“烤肉豆(Pork and beans)。”Wade回道，而Peter的脸明亮起来。

“谢谢你，babe。”他柔声道，给了Wade一个吻作为奖励。后者满意地哼哼着，张开嘴让Peter的舌头毫无阻拦地进入了口腔。他的舌头与Wade的纠缠在一起，呻吟声愈发急切渴望。

Wade的手指蜷曲起来，距离Peter光滑的皮肤和结实的肌肉非常近——他想揉捏他敏感的乳头、触摸他漂亮的卷发、摩挲他精致的锁骨——但他**不被允许**这么做。他被限制了——**被Peter限制了**——这才是最火辣的部分。

Peter的手悄悄掀起Wade那件特大号T恤的下摆，露出他好看的腰线。他的指尖像跳舞一样抚过Wade的肋骨和身体上每一寸破损的皮肤。Peter的指甲摁着他的肩胛，这让Wade从脸一直热到吊，小Wade不出所料地又硬了

Peter的吻落在Wade的下巴、脖颈上，带起阵阵热潮。Wade闭着眼、嘴巴微张，呼吸渐渐变成喘息和呻吟，他感到小腹处仿佛有一团火。

**当Peter高度专注于某件事情的时候，真的超级性感。而现在，他正专注于像圣诞老人一样送出他的吻。而且，可没有哪个圣诞老人是会法式接吻的火辣男孩儿——好吧，是的，这个比喻有点太过了，嘘。**Peter的舌头顺着Wade穿着下的胸膛舔过去，像小猫咪一样在每个乳首处停留，**就好像他在舔水野亚美*的脸一样。**Wade的手握着拳，低头看向自己的胸口，**Peter和水野亚美，真是一副美妙的画面。**

(*Sailor Mercury水野亚美，美少女战士之一)

Peter回望着Wade，他的眼睛藏在长长的睫毛下，保养得到的头发随意飘散着，所有这些都助长着他的欲望。**他会是个很棒的封面男孩儿。**他从Wade背后收回手，一路沿着他的躯干线条摸下去，划过腰线和臀部，最后环住了小Wade的根部。接着他沿着阴茎的纹理开始上撸动，Wade因为快感而浑身打颤。

他们第一次给对方做手活的时候着实练习了一番：小Wade就像一棵漂亮的加拿大红冷杉，而小Peter就像一颗钻石。鉴于在此之前baby boy唯一撸过的阴茎是他自己的，规模宏伟的小Wade难免让Peter觉得有些棘手。但经过了**很多谈话和练习**之后，Wade可以很自豪地说，Peter的技术已经非常娴熟了。

Peter的嘴唇紧贴着小Wade的头部，这让Wade忍不住想称赞这个画面有多可爱。

“老天，真是可爱极了，Peter，”Wade喘息着，脚趾舒服地蜷曲着，“真有礼貌，快吻吻小Wade吧。你去做男妓一定能赚翻：**床上的小绅士**。”

“Wade，认真点，”Peter说着抬眼看向Wade，“不是歧视性工作者，但你知道的，我只想要你一个人。”

Wade的心脏扑腾得就像婚礼现场放飞的上万只白鸽，Peter的话让他心里暖暖的，“**Peter。**”他低吟出他的名字，觉得自己浑身都红透了。

“为什么这会让你脸红？”Peter低语道，他的眼睛低垂，认真地吻着Wade的阴茎，“你内心善良——接吻声——**真他妈性感**——亲吻声——而且还**天杀的很有趣**。”

小Wade更硬了，他能感到自己气血翻腾、头晕眼花。呼吸渐渐变为粗喘，他紧闭双眼享受着Peter细密的吻。小Wade紧绷着，随时准备出击。Peter的手顺着他大腿内侧摸下去，修剪得当的指甲刮蹭着他的皮肤，惹得Wade全身一阵阵颤抖，以致于完全没注意到Peter的另一只手已经开始小心地玩弄着他的包皮。

不过，Peter停下了手里和嘴上的动作，只是单纯握着小Wade。**Peter这么做只有一个目的，想让我的注意力集中到他身上——进展到这一步的时候，这个很甜蜜的小动作真的很折磨人。**Wade赌气地吹了口气，睁开双眼。

Peter专心地看着他，眼神明亮而坚定，微微的皱眉让他看上去有些严肃。

“我爱你。”他喃喃道。

这并非Peter第一次说出这句话，但每一次都让Wade感觉像是Peter第一次承认一样。**令人着迷，就好像Harlequin*的封面上印了个女英雄，而Peter就是我年轻的Fabio*。**Wade闭上眼仰起头，全身又红又热，他都害怕自己会像颗炸弹一样原地自爆。

**“Peter，”**他呜咽着，指甲死命掐着掌心，“我也爱你，但**求求老天**，做点什么，**求你了**，甜心。”

Peter轻哼了一声，Wade睁开眼正好看见他粉色的唇角勾起一个满意的微笑，绯红染上他的脸颊。接着他终于俯身吻上小Wade的顶端，伸出舌头重重舔了几下。

Wade全身都在发抖，他的腿因为这个体位而不停地打着颤，手攥得更紧了。Peter反复吞吐着Wade的阴茎，口腔内壁的湿润和温暖让他欲罢不能，他就像舔一个夏季必备的冰淇淋蛋卷一样体贴地照顾到小Wade的每一寸皮肤：动作熟练地把Wade搞得一团糟，却不放过任何一丝溢出的液体。他的舌头一圈圈卷过肿胀的龟头，让Wade忍不住呻吟、扭动着。

但这都比不上Peter**本人**性感。

Peter的眼睛有时紧闭着，就好像他已完全沉浸在其中。Wade看着他的嘴唇贴着自己的阴茎喘着气，舌头滑过整个柱体，他的脸蛋红扑扑的满是汗珠。Wade渴望能伸手抚过Peter汗湿的刘海，用力抓住他的头发——他知道Peter喜欢他这么做。Peter的呻吟回荡在房间里，让Wade觉得身体仿佛正在经历地震般，他的心脏跳得飞快。**我还是惊异于Peter是有多么喜欢口活——他原本挺害怕这个的，特别是那玩意儿在他嘴里的反应。但现在？堪称性爱大师！**

Peter的嘴唇沿着小Wade一路下滑，慢慢将它整个吞下——**我的老天呀**——同时修长的手指也向下撸动着，直到握住Wade的底端。Peter的另一只手也伸过来，开始轻柔地玩弄起他的双球。毫不犹豫得，Peter的头上下动起来，将小Wade包裹进更深、更温暖的喉管里，热浪完全将Wade淹没了。鸡皮疙瘩顺着他的胳膊一路向下，他只觉得面具下的脸早已汗湿。

“呃啊~”他喘息着，喉咙几乎发不出声音。双眼紧闭，指甲嵌进肉里，Wade能感觉到自己的高潮一触即发，随时准备射出来——

**尽管这很有趣，但我得阻止它。对不起，但我并不感到抱歉。**

“黄色。”他终于憋出了这个词，Peter停了下来。

Wade睁开眼看到自己的小男友撅着嘴，湿润的嘴唇吐出Wade的阴茎时发出了淫靡的水声。**我只想录下这个声音，然后把它设置为Peter的短信铃声。**有一条细长的水线挂在小Wade的龟头与Peter红润饱满的下嘴唇之间。**天杀的，第三个委托：我愿意花上万美金在我公寓的墙上画现在Peter的脸。**

“你还好吗？”Peter问道，他的声音有些沙哑。Wade能感觉到小Wade正因为突然中断的交欢而抗议。**“快回来~~”闭嘴，你这个自私的小混蛋。**Peter松开握着Wade阴茎的手，而Wade正努力试图用鼻子找回呼吸的节奏，让自己冷静下来。

“我很好。”他喘息着，胸膛像风箱一样拼命汲着气。Peter上下轻抚着Wade大腿外侧，帮助他回过神来，“太过了，不想要这样了。”

“好的，Wade，”Peter点点头，最后亲吻了一下Wade的龟头便起身，“那还要继续吗，宝贝儿？”

“当然。”Wade回道，他的呼吸比刚刚平稳多了。

Peter从Wade右肩旁的网兜里拿出润滑剂，又从旁边的盒子里拿出一副乳胶手套，完全忽视了一旁摆放整齐的三个避孕套。**我知道，我知道——“手套，Wilson？你知道你完全是在破坏气氛？”去你的，我完全不知道这天花板上次打扫是什么时候——我也许有重生的能力，但屁眼感染可一点也不好玩。“但Wade，Peter刚刚碰过你的阴茎和阴囊，你怎么解释那个——”闭嘴。**

“做好准备，宝贝儿。”Peter说道，声音沙哑带着些许急切。

“好的，好的，”Wade眨眼看向天花板——**哇哦，这是钢铁侠的照明设备，而非日光灯吧。**迷糊间，他听到Peter戴上了乳胶手套，“来吧。”

Peter俯趴在他两腿之间对他笑起来，Wade只觉得自己的阴茎从未如此饥渴。他看着Peter往掌心挤了超多的润滑剂，用手指涂匀。最开始的触碰很小心，只有一只手试探性地在Wade大腿后侧摩挲。手套的触感冷冰冰的，但由于他俩经常使用，所以也不会再让他想起X武器实验的非人经历——他知道Peter不会那样对他，除非是他们一开始就商量好的某种play。**让我们来看看两者最大的区别？在那个实验基地，没人像对待易碎品那样对待我；他们只想要我支离破碎。而Peter想让我完好无损。**

一根涂满润滑剂的手指抵着Wade的后穴，慢慢向内探索着。Wade深吸一口气，努力放松自己。他能感觉到穴道内Peter隔着手套的指甲的移动，和他另一只抚摸着Wade大腿的手，抚摸让他感到阵阵刺激，分散了穴道内手指带来的不适。他试图挣脱蛛网手铐，但臀部的一阵灼热打断了他的动作。

Peter俯下身一点点轻咬着Wade的大腿根，刘海随着这个动作晃动起来。他拉开点距离满意地看着自己的杰作，又俯身留下更多的印迹。**它们不会停留太长时间的，而且相当难识别，但我总为Petey-pie做出的努力所折服。**Wade忍不住扭动起来，想更靠近自家男友湿热的嘴唇。与此同时，Peter光滑的手指正一点点向里拓展，Wade的后穴也配合地紧缩着试图吞得更深。

Peter眉头微皱，眼神专注地盯着Wade的后穴；这种注视让Wade异常兴奋——他能感觉到自己早有前液渗出。Peter的手指轻柔地在Wade紧致的穴道里抽插着，让他猛吸了一口气。Wade必须转移下自己的视线了，所以他向上看着——**准确说是向下**(毕竟现在是倒挂着的嘛)？——书桌上的台灯。

但Peter的手指轻易地找到了Wade的敏感点，惹得他全身颤抖：他的背弓起，大口喘息着向后仰起头，抬起的双腿绷得笔直。

**“操。”**Wade气喘着吐出一个字。尽管他几乎是一周7天、一天24小时不间断地带着死侍面罩，他现在也觉得这面罩有点紧了。

“就是这样。”Peter的声音沙哑，Wade忍不住笑起来，翻了个白眼。

“混蛋，”他的脚在脚拷里扭动着，Peter哼了一声又往指尖抹了更多的润滑剂，试图塞进第二根手指，“你能帮我摘下面具吗，baby boy？它好紧。”

“当然。”Peter回道，抽出了手指，引来Wade的一声呜咽。Peter爬过他两腿之间，随意地用一只裹在乳胶手套里的手爱抚着小Wade，突然的触感让Wade紧绷起来。Peter的手指滑到Wade的脖子上，开始向上掀起那本就摇摇欲坠的面罩，指尖有意无意蹭过他的耳垂。

Wade闭上眼，完全沉浸在Peter轻柔的抚摸里，直到冷空气扑上他的脸颊和满是疤痕的脑袋。他眨眨眼，正好对上Peter的视线，后者正含着笑，那种柔软又恋爱的表情让Wade心都化了。

“你在这儿呢。”Peter低语道，黏糊糊的手指滑过Wade的下颌。没有回头，Peter把面具向后一扔，准确使其落在了床上。

“嗨~”在Peter的嘴唇贴上他之前，Wade只来及说出一个字。这个吻更像是一种确认，每次舌头的缠绵、嘴唇的触碰和轻柔的啃咬都是Peter得到他的一种确认；他放弃了控制权，沉沦其中，他不会放手的。

**艹，这可真辣。**

Wade睁开眼，惊讶于他男朋友的脸离他如此之近。但这没什么问题，因为Peter的表情和他一样，而且不管怎样，Peter看起来都很可爱。**他即使带着个纸头套，也一样很可爱。**

Peter开心地笑起来，低头认真地看着Wade衬衫，一抹可爱的红晕爬上他的脸颊，再一次，Wade被一种强烈的**“想摸他”**的欲望支配了。手腕上蛛网结成的手铐提醒着他现在无法动弹——他现在完全任由Peter摆布。他能感觉到Peter的手指重新填满他的后穴，小心地像初次探访一样按摩着他的前列腺。

Wade原本平静的呼吸变为粗喘，他向后仰起头，飘飘然仿佛在庆祝美国独立日。整个房间里只剩下手指涂抹着润滑剂在他后穴里来回摩擦的声响，一下又一下，进进出出——

**为什么我们突然开始使用叠词了？**

然而这时，他的听力重新上线，他突然意识到Peter说了些什么。

“——可真辣，宝贝儿，老天，你简直能逼疯我，”他粗喘着，水声越来越响，Wade腿间越来越湿，“看看你吞我手指吞得多深，老天我简直忍不住想立刻干你了——用我的阴茎操得你一团糟。”

Wade睁开眼，整个人差点因眼前这一幕**融化**：Peter的整张脸，从不羁的刘海到脸颊都通红，整个上半身都靠在Wade的腿上，每一下触碰都会在他的腿上和臀尖留下一连串灼烧和酥麻感。Peter双眼因性欲而闪闪发亮，舌头不经意地舔过嘴唇，直直看向Wade，那视线仿佛要将他生吞活剥了一般，而这简直他妈的正中Wade下怀。

**操，就像金钱，谁在乎呢——有人这么描绘我。用油彩、厚涂、在镀金的浮雕框架里。**

**“求你了。”**Wade哀求着、喘息着，拼命呼吸、无暇言语。他拱起腰想求得更多的触碰，他还想要**更快的**速度。Peter大大的棕色眼睛暗了下去，灼热的目光又锁定了Wade，伸出舌头润湿自己的嘴唇。这个简单的动作就让Wade感到一阵颤栗顺着脊柱而下，他的脸通红，脚趾无意识地蜷曲着。**还要还要还要还要还要——**

“天杀的，Peter，求你快摸我，”他把自己凑得更近，挣脱开手铐抱住了自己的男友，将自己完全包裹在Peter的体温里，他的气息、**他的味道**。

“坚持住，宝贝儿，我抓着你呢，”Peter喘息着，乳胶手套包裹的掌心一路从Wade的小腿摸到大腿，指尖带过一片火热，这种抚摸就好像在安抚一只野生动物，Wade紧闭双眼，试图——**但失败了**——冷静下来。

Peter从Wade腿上爬下来，轻微按压带来的刺痛感让他重新回过神来。Peter俯下身，他的腹肌蜷曲起来，看得Wade直流口水。**我真想像舔棒棒糖一样舔他，完美的身材，极品！樱桃风味的超英棒棒糖。**

Peter抓过一旁的一个避孕套，小心地戴好。Wade看着他的眉头好看地皱起，头发像弗兰肯斯坦太太的怪物那样竖起——只是没有了那完美的染色。

**PSA*** **，我的朋友们：Petey-pie和我都已经测试过任何可能的感染源啦，完全没问题——但套套让清洁工作更简单，特别是当我们在天花板上做的时候。**

(*Prostatic-specific Antigen，PTA前列腺特异性抗原)

Peter用一只黏糊糊的手抓住了Wade的柱身，又从瓶子里挤了更多的润滑剂，完全不在意之后那可怜的瓶子从他手中滑落、掉在了地板上。Wade惋惜了一会儿自己看不到那个漂亮的粉色脑袋从他身下弹出来和他打招呼。**我可喜欢那个小家伙了。**Peter慢慢地进入了，小Peter非常容易就滑进了Wade体内，热浪席卷而来，两人契合得就好像弹匣与枪械，但很快Wade就能感受到那种热烈而厚重的温暖，舒服极了。

快感让Wade拱起身，拼命抬起臀部迎向Peter的阴茎。

“**哦老天**。”Wade呻吟着，头向后仰起抵着身下的蛛网，压抑着更多的喘息声。他的心脏在胸膛里砰砰乱跳，试图冲破肋骨的束缚。

他的男朋友，**上天保佑他**，一直等到他适应了小Peter的尺寸才开始动，即使Wade清楚他和自己一样早已迫不及待地想要。尽管扩张Wade时他有些急不可耐，但Peter不会强迫他或是在正戏上心急，相反，他会耐心地等待。手套发出的声响让Wade回过神来，他才注意到Peter已经开始脱掉乳胶手套了。**老天，这些掉在地板上沾满润滑剂的手套我们一会儿可得捡起来。**

Peter耐心地轻抚过Wade身侧，指尖的打转和掌心的褶皱让他感到如此亲切和熟悉，同时提醒着他：此刻Peter就在他身边，等待着他适应自己从而不会伤害到他。

一会儿之后，Wade的呼吸平静下来，紧握的拳头也松开了。他睁开眼，看着Peter伏在自己身上的美妙画面，他将腿尽量抬起靠近胸部，腿弯放松地搭在Peter肩头。**现在是我熟悉的视角了。**

“准备好了吗？”Peter问道，他的声音满是情欲、眉毛也微微皱起，因为刘海上扬的缘故，Wade将他脸上的表情看的一清二楚。Wade感觉到体内的小Peter似乎又挺进了几分，阴茎抽动着，带来阵阵电流顺着Wade脊柱而下。Wade满意地叹息着，放松自己感受着体内男友完美的形状。卡通小爱心在他脑袋边冒出来，他自己的心跳声仿佛在唱着**Hallelujah***！

(*Hallelujah哈利路亚，加拿大著名游吟诗人、民谣歌手Leonard Cohen在1985年创作的歌曲)

“等一下，”Wade举起一根手指示意他暂停，而Peter也很耐心地等着，“让我看看脑内的电台——看看它正在放些什么。”

**额嗯……Toxic*，经典，但不——今晚不行。Umbrella*，不错，但不行。啊，Pony*！超性感的，就它了，完美。**

(*Britney Spears布兰妮·斯皮尔斯的Toxic、Rihanna / Jay-Z的Umbrella和Ginuwine的Pony，三首好听又性感的歌曲~)

“好啦。”Wade深吸口气点了点头。

**现在到了我一直等待的时刻：一杆进洞。**

Peter动了起来，而Wade只想吼叫出声以此表达这感觉有多完美：Peter拔出来又深深插入，每次刺戳都像是挑逗，火热而强势。Wade仰头呻吟着，小Wade摩擦在Peter的腹肌上。Wade沉溺在快感中，放任自己陷入激情的热潮中，无声欢迎着Peter的温柔淹没自己。他能感觉到Peter的双腿弯曲着，触碰到了他被蛛网束缚住的大腿，他脚背随着每一下猛撞拍打着Peter的后脑勺。

Peter猛烈撞击在Wade的前列腺上，让他全身绷紧，深吸一口气。他的脚趾蜷曲着，手指深深嵌进掌心。他想要尖叫着抒发这有多爽，爽得他仿佛下一秒就要死了，不过这种死法也值了。Peter还是和往常一样敏锐，立刻注意到了刚刚那一下挺身后Wade的反应，所以第二下随之而来：持续不断地刺激着Wade的敏感点，让他的身体因为这过激的快感而不住轻颤。

Wade的指关节忍不住蜷曲起来，想要抓住什么东西，想要**触摸**——想要感受Peter轮廓分明的背部肌肉和紧绷着的腹肌。汗珠顺着他的前额流下，他的肺拼命工作着试图跟上他烧灼的内部。

“别，”他试图发声，但Peter的刺戳一点儿也没停下，“别这么安静，说点什么，baby boy，求你了。”

“什么？”Peter粗喘着，勾起嘴角，他的头发随着下身的动作晃荡着，就好像在坐过山车一样。汗珠布满他的前额，没有落在Wade身上，而是如他所想一般落在了地板上。**操操操**，小Wade在他俩之间跳动着，拍打着他的衬衫，偶尔蹭过Peter光滑的肚脐。仿佛有火山熔岩在Wade体内翻滚着，火舌蹿过他的血管，热浪涌向他的胸膛。“你想要我说什么？”

“随便什么都行，”Wade哀求道，他紧闭着双眼收紧后穴，引来男友一阵呻吟，Wade满意地抿起嘴角，他能想象出Peter低下头的样子，“只是和我说点什么，甜心。”

Peter轻笑一声，停下了身下的刺戳。他将Wade的右腿向上压，让自己完全坐在他们身下的枕头上，整个身子压住Wade，带起一片火热。他将Wade完全折叠了起来才又开始那略带惩罚性的刺戳，现在Wade**真的**有些难以呼吸了，Peter的手抚过他的嘴唇和耳朵，温热的呼吸打在他布满疤痕的颈子上。

“你很完美，”Peter低沉的嗓音让Wade呻吟起来，他的脸像着火般滚烫。Peter的嘴唇擦过他的脖子，落下一串细密的吻与轻咬，同时下身毫不留情地进出着Wade，“我喜欢你这个样子：对折起来，求着我操你。”

Wade呜咽起来，剧烈扭动身子想挣脱蛛网的束缚，但Peter可是个化学家，他经常改善蛛网液的配方，让蛛网更坚韧，甚至不会因为Wade的大力挣扎而有丝毫松动。**如果我真的用某种方法挣脱出来的话，Peter会高兴坏了的。他会停下所有这一切，专心研究为什么蛛网会被破坏，以及他应该如何改进配方才能让它更强韧，他就是个科学疯子，他很有可能会把我一个人晾在这儿儿儿儿——**

** **

**哦~是这么回事儿。**

但Wade错过了Peter的前半句话，他正努力试图听清自家男友喘息间吐出的词句。

“——后穴被我的阴茎填满让你很舒服，我只想永远就这么操你，而你会同意的，不是吗？当我提出这个主意的时候，你可是差点想自己跳上天花板，”Peter轻笑起来，身下的刺戳**越发用力**，试图再次猛击他的敏感点。

电流顺着Wade的脊柱而上，让他想起和男友并肩作战制服光电人的场景。**好了，现在可不是个犯错误的好时机。哦等等，这只小蜘蛛可没有遇到过光电人，不是吗？那么我们当时和谁战斗的来着？**

“完事之后我**可以**就这么把你留在天花板上，”Peter玩笑道，就好像他刚刚读了Wade的想法，这可真辣，“你觉得怎么样，babe？”

**“求你了。”**Wade恳求道，他的身体渴望着高潮的到来，这可真是折磨人。

“求我干嘛？”Peter也早已呼吸急促，**这个小混蛋**。但他并没有因此停下刺戳的动作，这点还是很棒的。

**“Parker，老天，让我射！”**Wade几乎尖叫出声，他收缩甬道、穴肉紧紧包裹着Peter的阴茎，一声短促的喘息溢出从Peter嘴里溢出，他的臀部迅速摆动着，引得Wade得意一笑，“Please.”他毫不掩饰自己的欲望。

**“艹。”**Peter低声咆哮道，他的目光炽热，盯得Wade身体一阵颤抖。Peter抽插的速度越来越快，最后几乎是**狠狠冲撞起来**，Wade能感觉到快感潮水般涌来。

“再快点，”Wade拼命喘息着，他转动蛛网手铐里的手腕，紧紧抓住墙面。Peter满足了他的要求：他近乎无情地操干着他，身体压着Wade剧烈地摇摆着，他们的呼吸化为一片粗喘。炽热、激情、发狂、惊人的欢愉，Wade的核心仿佛燃烧起来一般，“**再快点**，Peter，拜托再快点——”

话语被一声呻吟打断，他的Petey-pie**狠狠**顶在了他的前列腺上。**这感觉真他妈爽。**

**“Wade，Wade，Wade……”**Peter低吟着他的名字，下身仍重复着刚刚的动作，一次次将Wade拖近自己，让他的双腿因为有力的刺戳而上下晃动着。Wade一直在呻吟，头脱力地随着Peter的动作前后晃动，他的双腿在发抖，这预示着高潮就要来了，就像火箭发射前的那一刻。

Peter的指甲深深嵌进Wade的臀肉，印迹深深刻进他的皮肤。Peter把头埋进了Wade的颈窝里，动作开始变得毫无规律，呻吟和炽热的呼吸打在他的肩膀上，让Wade全身都跟着颤栗起来。一切都只是推动了Wade高潮的欲望，他想要、想——

当高潮突然来临的那一刻，Wade大叫出声、四肢挺直。从内而外，他仿佛穿越了多元宇宙，气势汹汹。

当他的思想还神游在木星时，Peter的声音把他慢慢拽回地球，就像一颗没了气的氢气球。

“——哦，艹，老天，**Wade**……”Peter粗喘着，身下的刺戳急切起来。Wade的身体因为高潮的到来而变得敏感异常，他所能做的就是尽情在自家男友耳边呻吟，告诉他自己与他同在。

尽管身处天花板，两人身上还是有不少汗珠。Wade衬衫紧贴着他的上身，就好像那张Vacation*的海报里Beverly D’Angelo紧紧抱着Chevy Chase的腿一样。两人的汗水混合让Peter的更容易在他身上动作，两人之间一团糟，而小Wade似乎隐隐有抬头重返战场的趋势。**抱歉，这可如何是好？哦，对。**但这些汗水同时也让困住Wade的手铐有些松动，他得以从这些蛛网手铐里解放出自己的双手。

(*电影National Lampoon’s Vacation，1983年由Harold Ramis执导、Chevy Chase和Beverly D’Angelo等人主演的喜剧电影)

<https://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/nationallampoonsvacation_1983.jpg>

终于挣脱出双手，Wade立刻摸上Peter的发旋，轻轻拉扯着，把它们搞得一团糟。Wade双手向下，用胳膊环住了Peter的后背，他摸过Peter全身，终于触碰到他形状完美的翘臀。他挤压着玩弄了一下，让他的下身与自己贴得更近。

Wade转头看向Peter的脖子，他看上去是那么诱人，让Wade忍不住上下舔过他光滑的喉结，他能感觉到Peter因为自己的动作而轻微颤抖着。Wade细细咬着那里的皮肤，用牙齿蹭过皮下那些清晰可见的血管。上面——**下面？**——总之就是他，Peter呻吟着。

Wade眼神放空地盯着他脸颊旁晃悠着的耳垂，他笑看着Peter颈间柔软的皮肤。他歪歪头，轻轻对着耳垂吹了口气，与此同时，深埋在他体内的小Peter抽动了一下。Wade稍微撑起上半身，轻柔地把Peter的耳垂含进了嘴里，舌头挑逗地描绘起那道曲线，然后轻轻一咬。

Peter粗喘着，他又刺戳了一、二、三下，接着呻吟着射了出来。Wade有那么一会儿希望自己能感受到他的释放(可惜戴了套套呢~)，**但我还是很骄傲我能让他如此动情。**

Peter趁着缓冲的时间在Wade布满伤疤的锁骨和脖子上流下一连串轻吻。Wade满足地哼唧着，一只粗糙的大手上下抚摸着Petey的脊柱，另一只手则玩弄着Peter倒悬的发丝。

一会儿之后，Peter抓过Wade的脚踝解开了蛛网脚拷，又轻轻把他的双腿放平。多亏了身下黏糊糊的蛛网床垫，Wade才能在天花板上平躺着，双腿向——**下？上？谁他妈在乎呢，我的智商还不知道在哪儿呢。**一件接着一件，Peter把所有都归位。迷糊间，Wade感觉到有什么在他的腿上，但他不在意，只是弯了弯脚趾。相反，他双腿环上Peter腰间，让小Peter进得更深。

“Wade。”Peter的手滑过Wade身侧，顺势环住他的腰身把人圈在怀里。他慵懒地把吻落在Wade的脸颊和下巴上，让他发出满足地哼哼声。

“Wade，**那很棒**，”Peter道，骄傲感在Wade胸中膨胀，“那**真的很棒**，谢谢你，谢——”

**撕裂声。**

Wade和Peter只来得及困惑地对视了一眼，下一秒，他俩掉了下来，纠缠在一起，从天花板上，掉了下来，顺带了许多墙皮。

Wade感觉到Peter滑出了自己体内，充足的润滑剂让这个动作变得异常简单，他甚至还没来得及表达一下空虚之情，后穴就已经完全暴露在了空气之中。幸运的是，Wade天才的baby boy十分有远见，挑选了床铺正上方的天花板，而Wade立刻蜷曲起来，把自家男友护在了怀里，用身体充当盾牌，接着两人砰地一声落在了床垫上。

**同样及时的还有：原本用来定性的石膏就像全麦饼干一样——碎成了一片片正铺在我身上呢。唯一缺少的就是牛奶了，那可是完美的搭配。**

Wade眨了眨眼，墙上掉落的粉尘围着漂浮在他们四周还一会儿才落地。他从Peter身上起身，天花板的油漆碎片从他身上滑落。Peter眨眼看着他，漂亮的棕色卷发被粉尘染成了白色，汗湿的脸上也沾染了不少污渍。

“哎呦？”Wade问道，试图不在意地耸耸肩，但效果似乎与预想的差了十万八千里。

Peter重重叹了口气，没有看向他而是一直紧盯着破败的天花板。**哦不，坏Wade！你或许伤到了他！！**

“你还好吗，Petey-pie？”一阵恐慌后，Wade开口问道，他眉头紧皱，一只手关切地摸过自家男友的身体。

“那个，”他开口了，同时快速地眨眼，“真是，**超棒的！**”他看向Wade的眼睛，咧开嘴露出了一个Wade见过的最灿烂的笑容。尽管有灰尘和汗液，但Peter看上去仍容光焕发，这让Wade感觉有些失重，就好像他会从天花板上的那个洞里飞出去，直到太空。Peter的脸色又立刻布满担忧，“那你呢？你还好吗？”

“我感觉我腰部以下大概都没有知觉了，”Wade尝试着扭了扭屁股，疼痛瞬间席卷而来，**老天，很明了了：没有瘫痪，但臀部绝对受伤了，**“但我没事。”

Peter长呼一口气，Wade甚至能感觉到自己身下他肺部的起伏，“抱歉。”他缩了缩身子。

“你在**开玩笑**吗？”Wade笑着看向他神奇的蜘蛛宝宝，“那**超赞**的，baby boy！百分百，超赞的，而且再来一次天花板还是一样会坏的！”Peter笑了，这让Wade胸中涌起一阵暖意。

“是呀，会那样的不是吗？”Peter低声道，没有抬头看向Wade。Wade忍不住笑起来，把自己的重量压上Peter，俯身亲吻了他。

这个吻有些倦怠，因为两人都已经冷静了下来，只是将嘴唇紧贴在一起，手无意识地在对方身上游走。良久，两人同时分开，Peter满足地笑看向他，Wade确信自己也是一样的表情。Wade满足地叹了口气，将头枕在自家男友结实的胸肌上。**就这么躺着可真棒，可以感受到Peter的呼吸，他的肺部膨胀又慢慢缩小。**

“MJ真的会杀了我们的。”他小声喃喃道，Wade能感觉到气声吹在自己光秃秃的头顶上。

“别担心，”Wade安慰道，手指随意地滑过Peter的腹肌，“Weasel会修，他爹原本是个木匠，所以他也略懂一些。”

**鬼知道Weasel他爹是不是木匠、他会不会修这玩意儿，MJ会把我生吞活剥了的！但是，再强调一次，太值了！**

“那就好，”Peter松了口气，他吻了吻Wade的脑袋，后者满足地哼哼了几下，“但下一次，我们在你那儿做。”

“等我重新装修之后。”Wade坚决地说道。

“重新装修？”Peter问道，几乎是贴着Wade的耳朵说出的这句话。

“当然，”他打了个哈欠，闭上眼，把头歪向一边打算小睡一会儿，“我要在我的天花板上画一幅壁画呢。相信我，你会喜欢的。”

END？

**Author's Note:**

> “多谢你啦，小作者，”Wade在一片黑暗中喃喃低语，“成全了Peter和我。”
> 
> “Wade，睡觉。”Peter困倦的声音传来。
> 
> “遵命，长官。晚安~安~”Wade冲着读者挥了挥手，“也许下次再见啦。”
> 
> 以及，你们懂的：点赞&评论~
> 
> 真·END
> 
> p.s.终于补上这篇虫贱车啦~欠了好久了……  
我的beta小可爱中途出了些意外，桑心，希望ta没事！！！  
后半段自己抓的虫，要是有错别字或者翻译错误望谅解~


End file.
